


Old Rwby prompts, Part 2

by Verse



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:14:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 3,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10100141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verse/pseuds/Verse
Summary: Chp 1: Nuts and DoltsChp 2: Watching a superhero movie togetherChp 3: Monochrome, monster auChp 4: Jnpr owning a restaurantChp 5: Ladybug being bookish nerdsChp 6: superhero au, fighting crimeChp 7: Neo infiltrating Beacon by seducing all the girlsChp 8: Ladybug, vampire hunter auChp 9: Soulmate au, matching tattoosChp 10: Immortal auChp 11: Hunger games auChp 12: spell of the unknown auChp 13: White Rose, Leanan Sidhe auChp 14: Renora, monster auChp 15: Bumbleby, monster auChp 16: More Nuts and DoltsChp 17: Trojan War AU – Greek FireChp 18: “In my defense, it seemed like a brilliant idea at the time.” -Renora





	1. Chapter 1

To you, she was perfect.

Her skin and lips were warm and soft just like your own. Why would you care if she wasn’t born with it, or at all for that matter? It still suited her just like your’s and felt right under your arms when you two hugged.

Under her skin was plain fascinating. It was a a seeming random and yet so subtle pack of iron, steal, wires and gears making all kind of movements possible, from the basic walking to the tiny gestures of the fingers.

But the most impressive, to you, was what was host by this body of metal and electricity; a soul, a true one, just like your’s, able of feelings and free will. This was, to you, the most breathtaking part of the redhead’s composition.

To most people, Penny was weird, or a freak. to you, she was an endless source of amazement and admiration, and no amount of steel will ever change just how much you love her.

Plus she’s also a gun. Come on.


	2. Watching a superhero movie together

It was going to be fun, they said. It’s just a Marvel movie, they said. They’ll love it, they said.

Damn straight they did.

Too much, even.

“RUBY ROSE YOU GET DOWN THE ROOF THIS INSTANT!”

“I am not Ruby! I am THE MASKED ROSE!”

“AND I AM HER PARTNER THE MASKED CAT!”

“TOGETHER WE BRING JUSTICE!”

Who thought it was a good idea to watch superhero movies again?

…It was Ren. You’d say you’d kill him later, but actually you’d rather avoid angering Nora. You’ll have to see if you can make it pass as an accident or something.

And where was Yang when you needed her?

“Justice? Haha, you fools. Me, the MASKED FIRE, will stop you with my eeeeevil plans!”

Fuck your life.


	3. Monochrome, monster au

There is a monster under your bed.

You know it, because your house is really quiet at night, and you can hear the faintest noises. And sometimes, when you stay still for long enough, you can hear it breathe.

At first, you were terrified. You’ve never seen it, so your imagination went wild about how dangerous it could be; did it have claws, fangs? Did it eat little girls? Would they swallow you whole or take its time?

But now….

Now, you kind of pity it. Under a bed is an awful place to live, after all. Isn’t it too small for it? What if it is afraid of the dark? What if it is lonely?

You, you are for sure.

So, one day, when the servants aren’t here and your parents are away, you crouchs down and call it out.

“Hey, do you want to play with me?”

You hear it breathing out, and for a second you regret your choice.

Then two amber eyes open, bright in the darkness under your bed, and a shaky voice answer you.

“Yes.”

And suddenly, you don’t regret anymore, because this voice belongs to a kid’s, and it’d been so long since the last time you played with one that you’re willing to risk getting eaten just to have a good time with them.


	4. Jnpr owning a restaurant

The jnpr restaurant was pretty… Unique, to say the least.

The place in itself wasn’t that noticeable; a small thing stuck between two huge buildings, with some tables outside and a fire inside on winter’s days. But the organization, on the other hand, was kind of unusual.

Ren took care of all the drinks. All of them. From normal fruit juices to original alcohol mix passing by the rarest kind of teas, it was his job. And hell if he wasn’t good at it.

Nora, often behind him, cooked all the desserts. Sometimes, the taller boy would help her, but usually, she did them all by herself. Ice creams, cakes, pancakes, none of those had secrets for her. Some might say that she had a tendency to put too much sugar in her preparation, but it was a detail easily forgotten when you saw the sloths drawn in syrup on the border of the plate.

Pyrrha had the hardest part, the main meals. The others gave her a hand as much as they could, but in the end it was still her responsibility to do the most part. Not that it really bothered her, to be honest; she could cook and talk to people at the same time, and she loved that.

Finally, Jaune. The leader. The creator of the restaurant. Some might think that, being in a position so important, he’d probably be in the background, supervising and criticizing his team.

In truth, he didn’t spend that much time in the kitchens, claiming that he trusted his team to make great things. He was much better outside, greeting customers, taking their orders and giving them their meals.

Don’t be fooled. He just liked the maid dress too much to let anyone else be the waitress, that was all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been uploading these for an hour now. I am nowhere near done. I am dying.


	5. Ladybug being bookish nerds

It was commonly believed that your bed was way more stable than Ruby’s. This was true… Most of the time.

Like. Not right now.

Yang hadn’t noticed yet, so you’d kept quiet, but the facts were here: someone was stealing the books supporting your teammate’s bed. Now, the question was: who?

The answer was: the squirming capped girl you’d just caught stealing.

“Blake, come oooon! Let me go!”

“Not before you’ve told me why you were stealing my stuff.”

“I just wanted to read those, okay? They seemed really good and I couldn’t just let this opportunity pass.”

“….That’s all?”

”..Yes?”

“….Wanna read them together?”


	6. superhero au, fighting crime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> death tw

Your name is WEISS SCHNEE and yesterday, you were part of the team RWBY.

You had powers. They had too. You fought together.

With you, the city was safe.

With you, criminality declined.

Now, your name is still WEISS SCHNEE. But today, as gold strands of hair slowly turn red like roses, you are slowly realizing that you are only part of the team RWB now.


	7. Neo infiltrating Beacon by seducing all the girls

“Remind me again how did this tiny goblin manage to sneak inside _my_ school? You know, that one place supposed to be _the safest of the whole kingdom_?”

Your coffee mug lays on your desk, empty. For once in your life you don’t fill it again. You’re too busy glaring at the people responsible of all this mess looking at their shoes in front of you. People involving the entirety of team rwby, half of team jnpr, half of team cvfy, and your metaphorical right arm, Glynda.

“They had some… Convincing arguments.”

This makes you raise a brow. Students doing stupid stuff and letting the enemy inside, sure. You can understand. Cvfy? You have a harder time doing so. Glynda? Impossible.

“Such as?”

The group cough nervously. Some shifts slightly. Some suddenly find the ceiling interesting enough to stare at it until the world end. A few seconds pass, before your colleague answer again.

“Remember the pretty snake incident?”

You’re glad your mug is empty because otherwise you’d have split your drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rereading this old stuff make me cringe so hard fam


	8. Ladybug, vampire hunter au

“I’m sorry”. She’d said, pointing her gun at you.

Yeah, you think, hugging her lifeless body.

You’re sorry too.


	9. Soulmate au, matching tattoos

When you sent them a selfie, you thought they’d laugh.

Not that you were ugly, per see. And even if you were, you don’t think they’d point it out. Some may be kind of dicks, but they were still your friends.

But there was a reason why you kept wearing a scarf even on the hottest days, and this reason was on full display on your photo. Sure, you could have used a scarf again, but you’d have felt like you were lying to your friends. And while you’d lied more than once in your life, this wasn’t something you could do without being overwhelmed by guilt.

However, they didn’t. In fact, they didn’t react at all. For a while, nothing happened. No messages appeared. Not even a ‘X is typing’.

And then, seven photos were sent at the same time.

The back of Rubble’s hand.

Yang’s palm.

Weiss’s shoulder.

Blake’s foot.

Ren’s lower back.

Nora’s thigh.

Pyrrha’s elbow.

All displaying the same burning rose tattoo.


	10. Immortal au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> imagine somebody who’s immortal having a gigantic room where all the walls are completely covered up with photos. - Blake/RWY

Four walls, four colors.

A yellow one, a burning fire.

A red one, a bloody rose.

A white one, of pure snow.

A black one, plain, free of any decorations.

Yellow, Red, White. Bright colors hidden bright smiles, saved forever on a thousand photos pinned all around the room.

Yellow, Red, White. Bright colors brightening your days, changing your monotone life into a game, lightening hope and happiness.

Yellow, Red, White. Bright colors sealed in coffins.

And then Black, above them, walking, breathing, and hopelessly alone. But you can’t join them, you’ll never be able to.

Black is not a true color, after all.


	11. Hunger games au

“I’m going to give you an outfit people will remember.”

That’s what Cinder had said. You hadn’t believed her. No matter how you thought about it, you simply didn’t see how to make people remember*coal*.

“Come on, think about it. What happens when something go wrong in the mines?”

You knew. Everyone in the district did.

And now, with your black and red outfit and your large scythe, the entire Capitole knew it brought death - and so you were going to.


	12. spell of the unknown au

You weren’t lonely.

Your mother was often gone, off to save the day and fight some grimms. Sometimes, your father went with her, only for a few days, thinking you’d be okay by yourself with a few servants.

But, again, you weren’t lonely. How could you? Your mom was simply the coolest ever, and both of your parents would fill your head with awesome stories of fights and love before bed, some they’d lived, some entierely made-up, but that you enjoyed anyway.

No, really, loneliness was a stranger to you.

After all, even if you sometimes happened to be left behind, you knew your parents would always come back.

* * *

You were proved wrong when Summer didn’t.

* * *

You weren’t lonely.

Sure, your father was more than ever engrossed in his studies, -of rare grimms, powerful grimms, mysterious grimms, always /grimms/- but it didn’t stop him from loving you, did it? He’d still tell you stories and bake you cookies, if less often than before. He was still your father.

He was just too far away for you to reach for now.

But it was okay. You could wait. You would wait. He could still come back, unlike your mother. You just had to be patient.

And you were. And not lonely.

You weren’t lonely.

You weren’t lonely.

* * *

If you repeated it enough, it’d become less false.

* * *

You don’t know when you started thinking about your sister.

You didn’t have any, of course. But it couldn’t hurt to imagine the opposite.

No matter how hard you tried, you simply couldn’t remember your mother well enough. So you imagined her taking more after your father. With long, curly blonde hair as precious as gold, the strenght of a bear and the courage of a lion, the kindness of a mother and the complicity of a sister.

You called her Yang, because just like shadows fade away under the sunlight, your loneliness started fading under her smile.

* * *

You stared, your whole body still, not even daring breathing.

You knew that look -it was the look Ozpin had when he came to announciate your mother’s death. You knew it, and you knew what he was going to say.

“Ruby, I’m sorry. Your father won’t come back.”

You stormed off at the very end of that sentence.

* * *

Adults, you thought, could be kind of stupid sometimes. You had a handful of skills they’d never even imagined you could have, engrossed in the idea that anyone under 18 were helpless and inofensive.

Like stealth.

Your father’s notes were clotted, and difficult to read, but you weren’t one to give up easily. You were going to find out what happened to him, for the better or the worse.

And judging by the described grimms, probably the worse.

* * *

It was an accident. You swear.

You were getting tired, so you’d put the notes away and had started going back to bed. Of course, since you weren’t looking, you’d knocked out something on the way.

And, of course, it turned out to be something important.

* * *

Too bad it wasn’t something you couldn’t -didn’t have the will to, if you were honest with yourself- fight.

* * *

“Yang?”

* * *

Two strong, beefy arms wrapped themselves around you. You knew you probably should have pulled them away, or at least struggled, but they were so familiar, and it’d been so long since the last time you’d received a proper hug, that you couldn’t help but lean into it.

“If that is what you wish.”

You weren’t stupid. You knew what was going on. But these arms were so smooth, so warm, while your father’s and mother’s would never touch you again, that you thought that maybe, just maybe, refusing reality wouldn’t be so bad.

And, as you thought that, roses started growing around your house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> free me


	13. White Rose, Leanan Sidhe au

She apologized a lot, before.

Ruby was a sweet kid; dooming someone to a premature death, even in exchange to inspiration, was not something she naturally enjoyed, even more since you weren’t by any way an artist.

She stopped, though, after you lectured her about how you _chose_ to be her lover, and anyway a long live in loneliness wasn't worth much in your opinion. She was your friend, your partner, and even more, and you were going to die with or without her intervention anyway, so no need to apologize.

She apologized a lot, before.

Sometimes, you wonder if she still does it on your tomb.


	14. Renora, monster au

_There was something wrong with this child._

You’ve seen a lot of kids during your time at the kindergarten. Excited ones, quiet ones, shy ones, outgoing ones…  You like to think that you are able to deal with all kind of children.

All, except Nora.

 Nora was a weird kid- but nothing you weren’t used to. Loud and bubbly, sometimes doing random things without any apparent reasons.. she was a bit strange, but every children are a bit weird in adult’s eyes. Had she only been like that, you wouldn’t consider her any different from the other kids.

But there were days.

There were days when her voice never raised above the others, toneless, composed, and oh so creepy. There were days instead of a bright smile and loud laugh there were only a faint smile and intense staring.

And then there were the days were both alternated within a few minutes. One second, Nora was humming and doodling, the next, all sounds were muted and she was whispering to someone you could not see.

There was something wrong with this child. Something that gave you chills running through your spine. From her changes in behaviors, to the shift in her tone, without forgetting the conversations with herself when she thought nobody was watching.

She had tucked on your sleeve, one day, a drawing in her hand, laugher in her eyes. You’d knelt down to to be at her level, this day.

A blink, and her eyes went pink.

“Do not tell anyone. If she gets hurt because of you, I _will_ hurt you.”

Blood had run cold in your veins, but in another blink, the eyes were back to normal.

“Ma’am! Look! It’s me and my friend!”

It was a drawing, of a little girl. A drawing of a girl and a large black figure.

There was something wrong with this child. But you fared better pretending not to know.


	15. Bumbleby, monster au

There was something wrong with her apartment. 

There were the noises, at night, and the songs, during the day. The footsteps when she was alone, and the torn-off post-its she’d never used. The television suddenly turning on for no reasons, and the light turning off the same way.

Blake wasn’t specifically superstitious, but she could recognize a horror story setting when she saw one.

So she dealt with it like she dealt with everything.

By avoiding it as much as she could.

The amount of time she spent home was reduced to cooking ramens and eating. It wasn’t that bad, though. It gave her the opportunity to reconnect with some people she’d let down a bit since she’d entered high school. Or to explore the town a bit more. That kind of things.

Until that day.

Blake Belladonna did not cry. Never. Not even when the person she considered her best friend excluded her from their group of friends after a violent argument. Not even after being rejected by all her “friends”.

Ha. Who was she kidding.

Between running away to the world from her apartment or running from the world to her apartment the choice was quick.

Face buried in a pillow, she heard the footsteps, the low growls, the door shutting loudly, but she couldn’t care less at the moment. All she wanted was to cry herself to sleep. Whatever was making these noises be damned. She only bothered raising her head after repetitive shoulder touches.

She saw the snout, the golden mane, the purple eyes, and forgot she was crying for a split second, before hissing angrily. She did not have the time to say anything, however.

“I got you ice cream.” She blinked, and remarked with surprise that it was true. “Uhm. I’m Yang. I live under your bed. I know we never really spoke before, and I mainly tried to freak you out, but. Uhm. Wanna talk about it? A hug maybe?”

She stared at the treat. Then the creature. Then her hands.

“You know what?” She took the ice cream from the monster’s paws. “Why the fuck not.”


	16. More Nuts and Dolts

You loved hands almost just as much as you loved weapons.

They were pretty amazing, after all. You didn’t understand how could people not like them; they were just…so useful! And complicated!

Just….Look. Bend a finger. Bend another. Grab something. Turn your wrist. It’s easy, right? No big deal.

Now think about the amount of muscles, of tiny details, of cells, needed to be able to do all those things. Sounds more impressive, doesn’t it?

…You were really passionate about hands okay.

You could recognize most of the people you knew just by their hands, actually. Take Yang; Her hands were big, strong, calloused and warm. They could wrap themselves around yours’ without any troubles, warm them up when they were cold, and while it was obvious at first touch that they were the hands of a fighter and a puncher, you knew for a fact that they could also be as light and caring as a feather.

Or take Weiss; as your partner, you’d the occasion to examinate her hands more often than not. They were thin and fragile-looking, but the inside of her palm was tougher and rougher at the touch, probably from using her sword of her’s.

But, of all people, your favorite hands were probably Penny’s.

Everything with them were pure gold to your gaze; her soft skin, the amount of wire and complicated mechanism used to make them work, the light heat spreading from them, as opposed from what you’d expect from someone made entirely of metal. But what you liked the most wasn’t their composition, wasn’t their temperature, wasn’t even their softness.

As cheesy as it may sound, it was how nicely they fit into yours when you held hands.


	17. Trojan War AU – Greek Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> death tw

“You’re a hell of a woman, you know?”

You laugh weakly at the blonde’s comment. Even as tired as you were, Yang was always a pleasure to talk to. She always had the words to cheer people up, even in the middle of the battlefield. That was a quality you admired a lot.

“You’re the one talking. Have you seen how you’ve gotten that one dude with your axe? And the other with a hammer? And your specialty is barehanded fights!”

She laughs, too, followed by a cough. You can’t see her well, as you are both on your backs, but you still extend a shaking hand toward her. Soon enough, you feel her fingers entwine with yours. You tighten slightly your grip around them, hoping to bring her some comfort.

“…Sorry for hitting your ankle.”

“It’s okay. I didn’t miss you either.”

You laugh again, halfheartedly, and it hurts. You’re feeling numb; the feel of her hand in your’s is slowly fading away.

“Next time, I hope we’ll be in the same side.”

Yeah. You too, you think.

You grip on her hand lighten up.

It will never tighten again.


	18. “In my defense, it seemed like a brilliant idea at the time.” -Renora

Ren took a deep breath through his nose and opened his eyes, giving his friend a Look.

“Nora.  _What_ did we agree on for your ideas?”

“… I should always use them?” replied Nora, smiling sheepishly. Ren was Not Amused.

“No, we said  _always run them by me first_. You could have been severely hurt, Nora. Or killed!” He slapped both of his hands on her shoulders. “Nora, you  _can’t_ be that reckless now. You can’t.” There was a pause. “I don’t want to lose you too.”

“…I know.” She wasn’t proud. Her gaze was fixated on the floor, her head low. “But if I’d waited for too long,  _you_ might have been hurt.”

“…fair enough.” Ren pulled the shorter girl into a tight hug. “But please be more careful in the future.”

“I will if you will.”

**Author's Note:**

> The tumblr's versegm  
> leave a review in passing!!


End file.
